Five minutes
by Alania Black
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written in five minutes based on Peja’s challenge list on WWOMB. It contains various pairings, Slash, het and gen mostly slash


_This is a series of drabbles written in five minutes based on Peja's challenge list on WWOMB. If you would like to challenge me, please feel free._

_I don't own Harry Potter, nor hold any copyrights to this story._

**What you did**

_Challenge: Opening line "I saw what you did last night"._

"I saw what you did last night..."

Remus jumped, cursing and hastily blotting his page as his pen dripped ink all over his essay. Well, essay title, but James didn't need to know that. "What do you mean?" He asked, grateful that his stutter was absent, even as he was aware of a tingling in his fingers and a cold heat sweeping through him. If James saw what he thought he saw...

"You kissed Sirius! I saw you! He was just lying there in bed, fast asleep and drooling, and you kissed him."

Remus blushed, fear and embarrassment clashing on his cheeks. "Oh God, James, you _can't_ tell Sirius!" He pleaded, even as he knew that his friend was probably already planning on doing just that.

"Of course not!" James gasped, mocking outrage. "You're going to."

"I'm going to? What do you mean, I'm going to? You cannot honestly expect me to tell Sirius you saw me kissing him while he was asleep last night!"

"Actually, Remus, I think you just did." A quiet voice piped up behind him. Remus froze up, before turning around slowly, dreading what he knew already.

"Ah, hi, Sirius... What are you doing standing there... Right where you can hear me..."

"Say that you kissed me? Cause James told me to."

"James! Why?" He cried, turning on the boy beside him. Before James could answer, a warm arm wrapped around his waist and a voice murmured in his ear before suckling on an earlobe.

"Because I heard what you said last night, and I love you too."

End.

**You're What?**

_Challenge: Opening line "You're what!"_

"You're what!!"

"I'm pregnant. With your baby, if you wanted to know."

"I should hope so, considering the fact that we're married. But, but how? You were on the potion. Weren't you?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion, prompting a dark blush.

"Well, yeah, but... You remember after that last moon, where I felt a bit sick, and then I went to the bathroom, and then you wouldn't let me go without a big kiss... And then we..."

"Did what all married couples do, yes, yes, I know this."

"Well, I threw the potion up. and after the moon I'm especially fertile. I guess it must have happened then."

"You knew this could happen, didn't you?" Another blush and another squirm.

"Well, I thought it might... But Sirius, you know I want kids!"

"We already have four!"

End.

**Broken Soul**

_Challenge: O__pening line "there was something in his eyes that told a story of a broken soul..."_

There was something in his eyes that told a story of a broken soul, torn apart and trodden underfoot. When Remus looked into those eyes, that was all he could see now. Once, it had been different. Once, when Remus looked in his eyes, he saw everything. He could see lust, passion there as they darkened, as the pupils blossomed wider and the lips beneath parted for him. So similar to anger, narrower surely, but just as dark. Passion in love, passion in anger. Humour, too, lingered there - the faint scars of those days stayed in the frayed corners now, but around the mouth very little happiness was left.

Once, one look into those eyes sent Remus into a different world, one where blood and names and curses did not exist. One where he could not follow the moon, for the luminescence of the being in front of him overshadowed that light. A world where nothing was broken, nothing could be broken, because everything in them 

both was made whole each time they connected - eyes, mouths, bodies. One look set everything together.

Once, Remus saw a future in those eyes. Now, there was no future in them, only the past and the horrors it held. Now, there was something in those eyes that told a story of a broken soul. Now, when Remus looks into those eyes, all he can see is the scattered pieces of his own soul.

End.

**Contest**

_Challenge: Opening line "I was elected to be the judge at a cocksucking contest."_

"I was elected to be the judge at a cocksucking contest." An interested hum. Harry moaned happily, before cursing as the other boy pulled away from him.

"Your fanclub acting up again, I see."

"Yes, but why have you stopped?!" Blithely ignored, as per usual. Harry whimpered as a thin but surprisingly strong hand stopped him from just doing it himself.

"I told you to do something when they elected Weaslette as president."

"If you don't behave I might take them up on their offer!" Harry protested, squirming impatiently. The smug smirk didn't look as good with swollen lips, but Harry still wanted to lick it away.

"If I don't behave? But I thought you liked it when I was naughty?" He pouted (a look that _did_ look good with swollen lips, damn him) before finally, _finally_ relenting and returning to his task.

"Oh... God... I _was_ going to say if I had to be the judge, I'd definitely pick you... But now I'm not so sure. You're aiming for a punishment now."

The hum was too pleased and too victorious, and definitely anticipatory, but Harry at least had the pleasure of knowing that Draco definitely _would_ win that competition. He was certainly practicing well.

End.

**Boy**

_Challenge: Use the line "Damn it, boy!"_

"Damn it, boy!" A thud, a whimper, a slam. The sounds were routine, a horrific thought about a six year old boy. Petunia Dursely didn't care, couldn't care. If this drove the curse away, if this protected her little boy from _him_, she couldn't care.

Even if she could see her precious baby sister in those eyes, even if she could remember well the fear they held from her childhood, hiding from Uncle Joseph when he baby sat. Uncle Joseph was gone, her baby sister was gone. All that was left was...

"Boy! Get in here NOW!"

... Cries and hurt looks, whimpers where most boys would scream; where they wouldn't know that they liked it when you screamed. If this was the price the boy had to pay to stay under their roof, to put her baby boy in danger with his wicked disease, then she could put up with it.

If she did see Lily in those eyes, she learned to look away. She'd learned that young, too.

End.

**Truth**

_Challenge: Opening line "What the hell do you mean you think you're pregnant?"_

"What the hell do you mean you think you're pregnant?"

She looked away, she knew enough to look away. If she kept looking at him, if he had to look in her eyes and _see_ her betrayal there, something would explode. At this point, neither of them were sure it wouldn't be her.

"Look, you were gone a long time, Harry... You and Malfoy were gone for a long time. You couldn't expect me to stay loyal forever."

"I damn well could!" It was different for us, it's not like he's a woman. "Who was he?" I wouldn't have minded a girl, but a man? Wasn't I good enough for you?

"It... Does it matter?" Will you hurt him?

"Yes, it does matter! If you're having his child, I should know!" I can't guarantee he'll survive the discussion about what he's done to my wife, though.

"He doesn't want it. It was a one time thing, a mistake. I still love you." Don't leave me like this as well. I need you.

"A mistake? You expect me to live with _a mistake_ in our marriage?" I'm not in love with you any more. Persuade me to stay.

"I could get rid of it." I want my baby.

"Like I want that on my conscience." It's not the baby I have a problem with.

"Please, Harry..." I'm ashamed, I'm frightened, I don't know what to do.

Silence. The best truth there is.

End.


End file.
